


Missed Opportunity

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [8]
Category: Heidi - Johanna Spyri, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Psychic Abilities, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2005-10-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In my 19th century Schwarz AU, Schuldig has a (forgotten) sister, Klara. This seemed a lucky coincidence, given Heidi's little German friend!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missed Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> In my 19th century Schwarz AU, Schuldig has a (forgotten) sister, Klara. This seemed a lucky coincidence, given Heidi's little German friend!

"This is ridiculous!" spat Schuldig. "If we have targets, let them be worthy of our attention!" He would never lead a team as a man, it was mockery to let him lead a training mission.

"Herr Schuldig," said the smallest boy ingratiatingly, "Let's kill those children?" He pointed at a girl and a young goatherd. Schuldig frowned, concentrating.

 _I_ hate _your friend Klara,_ the boy thought. _I wish she'd go back to Germany!_

Schuldig felt dizzily ill, though he didn't know why. "No," he said shakily. "We'll go to the next village."

He felt less guilty after the murders.


End file.
